Sleeping With the Enemy
by fracturedheart101
Summary: AU, Harry has a sister, a sister who has a certain interest in a blonde slytherin.
1. Chapter 1 Sightings of a Toad

**Author's Notes: **Okay, well this is the first chapter so its basically, descriptive and bringing in characters, but it's funny in places so hopefully you'll like it. Also a couple of lines that Umbridge says in this chapter are taken from the book but that is just to help the story along.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Harry Potter, or any of the characters in here except for 'Louise Potter', i espicially do not own one Mr Draco Malfoy [even if i wish i could :P All belong to the one and only J. K Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Sightings of a Toad**

**Chapter 1**

**Streams of light shone down on the Great Hall, as the first day of classes was about to begin. The whole hall was buzzing with conversation, especially the Gryffindor table, except for a blonde haired girl, who was trapped in thought. Louise was a smart girl, who always planned ahead and tried to be cunning, she really should have been in Slytherin, but for once she was stumped, she had no idea of how to get round that toad-like woman, Umbridge.**

**A seat down from Louise, was her older brother by less than a year, "the boy who lived" Harry. The raven-haired boy was happily filling his face and stomach when Professor McGonagall came rushing round with the timetables. _Oh great_Louise thought _double DADA just what__i__ need. _**

**"Are you coming to lesson Louise?" Hermione asked, her eyes glowing, she was positively brimming with excitement of the new lessons ahead. "Come on she won't be that bad, anyway some ministry involvement might help us to learn more!" Louise smiled at how naive Hermione could become when she might have something to learn. Begrudgingly she rose from her seat and started to follow the bushy-haired brunette towards the doors.**

**From across the hall, a pale faced Slytherin's eyes never left the trio until they were out of sight.**

**"Draco, darling, we have DADA with the Gryffindors this morning, will you please promise to cause some trouble otherwise I'll be totally bored" Pansy Parkinson said with a sickly-sweet smile, as she draped herself over him. The dog-faced girl started to bat her eye lids and "darling" Draco just couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"Will you shut up Pansy, and don't bat you eyes in that ridiculous way, it's enough to turn anyone's stomach!" Draco snapped before releasing himself from her grip and striding out of the hall, with Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind him.**

**Students filed into the defence against the dark arts classroom and were all shocked to see no change had come to the classroom's decor, as it had over the past few years. Louise and Hermione made their way to a desk near the front while Harry sat across from them, absent of a certain redhead. Just at that moment said redhead flew into the room, cursing under his breath, robes askew and hair uncombed.**

**"She's ...not ...here... yet... is ...she?" Ron exclaimed in sharp gasps as he fell into his seat. Everyone had turned their heads to see the spectacle Ron was, noticing this; his ears turned their trademark red, and earned a sneer from the platinum – blonde behind him.**

**"Err, no she's not here but..."Harry said but was interrupted mid sentence by Hermione demanding to know where he had been and why he was late for class, "...I mean honestly Ron, you even missed breakfast!"Hermione finished in huff. "And that's a severely rare occasion" Louse said in a fit of suppressed giggles.**

**"Oh don't remind me," Ron moaned, "I'm bloody starving and I've forgotten a load of stuff, why'd i have to sleep in on my first day back?" Ron groaned as his placed his head in his hands. "Well i did try to wake you!" Harry offered but Ron just raised his head and gave a dark look and harry soon quietened down.**

**"Don't worry Weaselby, you look just as awful as you normally do?" Draco announced to the class with a smirk across his face. Harry and Ron were just about to respond when, a plump, pink silhouette of a woman flounced into the room with a sickly – sweet smile plastered across her face, she was walking in way that told everybody she as not to be messed with.**

**"That is quite enough Mr Malfoy, although Mr Weasley next time come to class a bit more presentable, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" Groans were heard through the entire classroom from the Gryffindors and sniggers from the rest. Ron quickly scrambled to adjust himself whilst Louise and Hermione were shooting daggers at Draco.**

**Draco inwardly and outwardly laughed at the trouble he'd caused the red-head in just under a minute. _Yes, this was going to be a good day._**

**"Right class, my name is Professor Umbridge, i am your teacher, and you are my student, so there will be no talking from you and absolutely no cheek!"She said sternly before once again putting on a false smile.**

**"Now that, that is over with, Good Morning class" she said finally. A few mumbled good morning in response.**

**"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good morning Professor Umbridge". One more time please Good Morning class!"**

**"Good Morning, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.**

**"There now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."**

**The whole class sighed, wands away meant an extremely boring lesson and with Umbridge it wasn't going to be an ordinary boring lesson. Thumps were heard around the class as everyone put away their wands, and brought out their quills and parchment. Even Draco was annoyed at this, _how the hell are you supposed to learn magic without wands_ he thought. Professor Umbridge produced her wand from her pink fluffy purse and spelled the words _Defence __Against__ the Dark Arts – A Return to Basics._**

**"To begin with, we will be copying out of this textbook..." At that moment the Professor flicked her wand and 30 books were being handed out to each student of their own accord. "Chapter 1: read and copy out, this should last the duration of the lesson, there is no need for questions, and you may begin." She finished with a clap at the end, as if to say chop-chop, and placed herself neatly in her seat.**

**Louise flipped past the contents pages and went to straight to the first chapter where she began to copy it up whilst reading at the same time but it wasn't before long that she felt her eye lids beginning to become heavy and closing by themselves. To wake herself up she decided to look round at the other students in the room, they in fact looked the same as what she must have. All seemingly falling asleep one by one, even Malfoy was resting his head on the desk.**

**What did shock her though was the fact that Hermione had disobeyed a direct order to read and had her hand up waiting patiently for Umbridge to acknowledge her, which looked like the last thing she was going to do. After a few minutes most of the class were staring between Hermione and Professor Umbridge.**

**Hermione apparently had become tired of waiting and attempted to get her attention another way, "Hem... Hem" Hermione cleared her throat and stared intently at her teacher, when no response was given she tried again, "Excuse me, Professor Umbridge I have a question." Hermione said politely. Umbridge seemed to physically calm herself down and turned to the bushy-haired girl, "Yes Miss..."She started while Hermione finished, "Granger, Hermione Granger, and i was wondering, when are we going to start using these defensive spells"**

**"Defensive spells, why whatever do you mean my dear? There will be no need to use magic in my classroom!" Umbridge announced. After the exclamation hell broke loose n the classroom.**

**"We won't be using magic!" "You can't do that!" "How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" "Is that your real hair?" "You mean we'll never actually practise the spells!"**

**"QUIET!!" Dolores screeched in a decibel only known to dogs. "You will be quiet, you will put your up hand when asking a question and you will listen to me, is that clear... good! Yes, we will not be using magic as the ministry and I feel you do not need to, there will also be no need to defend yourself in this classroom in any case!"**

**"Maybe not in the classroom, but we need to be ready when it comes to us being in the outside world!" Harry finally piped up, getting very angry by the way the conversation was going.**

**"And what, may I ask, would be after children in the "outside world"" Umbridge asked in a false bewildered tone.**

**"Oh I don't know...let me think" Harry said in a sarcastic manner, "Voldermort!" Harry exclaimed now seething.**

**All of a sudden a light bulb went off in Louise's mind: _that was __It__ that was all she had to do to get round that old hag and it was so simple, it was perfect_. The Professor was now raising her voice so loud the room seemed to be shaking.**

**"... all LIES!" Umbridge finished. "I am not lie..."Harry started but Louise was already interrupting.**

**"Professor Umbridge, please don't mind my brother he doesn't seem to know what he's talking about when he gets a bit eccentric." Louise said sweetly with the best smile she could muster without looking false, which in irony she was being. Harry gave her a questioning look which told her he thought she'd gone mad. She was getting the same reaction from most people in the room especially a certain platinum-haired slytherin.**

**"He'll watch what he's saying next time Professor; I'll make sure he does." Louise said reassuringly.**

**"Yes, well you'd better make sure he does Miss Potter otherwise i shall punish you next time as well" Professor Umbridge said in a matter-of-factly way if not a bit suspicious of the change in attitude.**

**"Yes Professor," Louise said politely. Everyone in the room was now looking at her as if she'd gone completely mad, but she could explain later, for now she had to keep Umbridge sweet.**

**_What the hell was that,_ Draco thought, _what was she playing at?__ Why do __i__ care? _The last question bothered him more than his other thoughts. In the midst of his musings, class must have been declared finished because people were starting to pack away.**

**_I'm going to find out what that was all about_Draco exclaimed in his mind.**

* * *

**"Louise what the hell was that, what were you playing at, you can't actually believe she's right?" Harry was now starting to babble, this showing how baffled he was.**

**"Okay, look calm down, i mean of course i don't believe she's right, who do you think I am? I'm just well, look all morning I've been trying to figure out a way to get round that old hag and well it just came to me, all I have to do is get her trust me!" Louise finished with a quick smile.**

**"Wait...what are you saying to me?" Harry blundered.**

**"Look all you need to know is that I'm still on your side, I'm just playing tactics a bit, because hopefully if she can trust me I might get to know a bit more about what's going on!"**

**"You can't' honestly think she'll trust after that?" Hermione asked not really understanding properly.**

**"Well duh... but I'm laying the ground work aren't I" Louise explained, Hermione nodding in agreement.**

**

* * *

"Draco darling, where are you going?" Pansy asked in a howlish manner.**

**"To find out what the bloody hell happened in class!" Draco snapped at her.**

**"Oi... POTTER! " Draco shouted causing the group in front of him to turn around.**

* * *

Okay so the next chapter, will be alot of fun to write and hopefully to read, it's called Wordplay, so you can kind of guess whats gonna go on. But i want some reviews for this chapter before i post it otherwise, i may think it is not very good and not put up the next chapter [hint hint hint

Anyway so the next update should be in the next week or so. bye for now... x


	2. Chapter 2 Word Play

**Authors Note:** Okay so this chapter, was one I had a lot of fun with, so please please please review, whether it's good, bad or just average, just let me know, thanks ... x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Harry Potter, or any of the characters in here except for 'Louise Potter', i espicially do not own one Mr Draco Malfoy even if i wish i could :P All belong to the one and only J. K Rowling.

Wordplay

Chapter 2

Four heads swivelled round as Draco strode towards them, blonde hair covering his eyes as he did.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to make more comments?" Harry asked in an indignant tone, annoyance threatening to over take him. Draco's eyes narrowed at the smaller boy, he started to open his mouth to retaliate but curiosity over took him and soon shut it again. But then again, what could it hurt.

"Actually, _Golden Boy, _I didn't want to say anything to you, because that would be a waste of breath!" He couldn't resist a little jibe, now satisfied he continued, "Anyway, I wanted to ask miss-i-was-born-too-late-and-missed-all-the-glory, what the hell was all that was about in DADA, are you teacher's pet now or something?." Draco inquired with a sneer, he knew it wasn't his best insult but it would have to do for now if he wanted to find out.

"Aww is iddy biddy Malfoy afwaid I'm stealing his job? That's just too bad!" Louise answered with a childish voice that she knew she'd get a rise from. Ron and Harry sniggered from beside her, whilst Hermione suppressed a giggle with difficulty.

Colour tinted Draco's pale skin, embarrassment glowing; he turned to the blonde haired beaut... **potter's sister**. After shaking his head vigorously to clear his mind, a sneer returned to his pointed face. "Oh yeah, and what job would that be?" He questioned, with a clear of his throat, playing dumb.

Louise's left eyebrow cocked up at the boy stood in front of her, a smile passing her lips briefly before they parted as she began to speak. "Aww, come on Malfoy, as if you don't know when you're sucking up to the professors!" Draco blushed once again, a deeper red than last time taking over his face.

Seeing his embarrassment, Louise smirked to herself. "I do NOT suck up to the professors, if anything, I defy them," Draco managed in an indignant tone, hoping it came off as confidence, though it probably didn't. _Why can she do this to me?_ Draco wondered, though if he let himself he could probably think of the reason. Clear blue eyes met silver, piercing them, catching his breath his sight travelled down to ruby red lips, soft and inviting. When he looked back up to her, the electric blue that had enticed him so before had now changed to a brilliant emerald. A bemused expression fell upon him.

"Not what I meant Malfoy, but then you'd think you'd know that!" Louise retorted, though slightly uneasy at the look on the other teen's features. She became slightly aware of the change in her, but she was getting so used the feeling, that for her to notice was becoming increasingly harder.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Louise's comment. _Know what? _"Know what?" He asked.

If this wasn't Draco Malfoy in front of her, she would think it was someone either entirely stupid or someone who just couldn't take a joke. _Oh great Parkinson's on the move_ Louise thought as a certain girl with dog like features came bounding up behind them, tongue hanging out and all.

"You're lap dogs behind you; maybe she'll give you tips for next time," Louise exclaimed, though slightly put off by the shortness of their conversation, though she had no idea why. She moved to turn away from him just in time to hear the screech of the oh so familiar pug and cringed before quickly moving on.

For the third time that day Draco's cheeks tinted a handsome shade of red as realization dawned across his face. Humiliation over-whelmed him with an odd feeling. If there was anybody in this whole school he didn't want to think _**that **_then it was Louise bloody potter.

"Draco hun, are you done with the half blood, we have class to go to," Pansy drawled in an imitated fashion.

"Yeah coming," Draco answered his mind on the fleeting blonde, his face turned to a grimace as he followed obediently, as he had done most of his life.

* * *

"Nice one Louise, did you see his face!" Ron exclaimed in glee.

"Who's Face?" Seamus Finnegan asked in heavy Irish accent, though Louise hardly heard, she was still contemplating the change that had occurred in her, she really needed to ask Hermione about it, but didn't want to attract Harry to the fact that it had happened, so stayed quiet all the way to potions, which incidentally Draco was. _**This did not help! **_She had apparently been quiet for far too long as Ron was now bellowing at her that they had arrived. Late. Snape was not going to be happy.

Other students were already seated in their normal seats as the 5 Gryffindors proceeded in. Snape crept from beneath the shadows, snarled at the late arrivals and began to speak.

"For those of you who bothered to show up on time, if not at all..." Snape paused mid – sentence to give a stern look to the Gryffindors, or rather the one missing, Neville Longbottom, a rather plump boy with a good heart, before carrying on, "... you would know that today you wil split up into to twos, to make the helium potion, AND I will picking the pairs!" Snape expressed the last part with such venom that there was no wonder that the already echoing groans through the room were cut short.

Somehow she knew what was coming, before Snape even opened his mouth, before she'd entered the classroom she just sensed it, she just knew it. She and Malfoy would be partnered together. So when the blonde and his equipment found themselves next to her she wasn't surprised. Louise grabbed a quill and some ink and started to write down the instructions for the potion as Draco started preparing the ingredients.

"So?" Draco drawled with an air of interest.

"So what?" Louise answered a little amused at the look on his handsome face, because Malfoy really was quite cute, hot in fact, even if he was an arrogant bastard.

"Well, I just would have thought that if a girl like yourself thought the hottest guy in school was gay, you'd be pretty disappointed, am I right" Draco questioned, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yep, defiantly an arrogant bastard" Louise muttered under her breath, before turning on him so they were face to face. "OMG, your serious, Blaise is gay!" Louise exclaimed in mock surprise before setting her eyes back on the potion, silently giggling to herself. That should get a reaction. Daring to take a sideways glance she saw that Draco had his mouth wide open in a very unattractive way, a first she must admit.

"I meant me!" Draco said dignity now out the window.

"Oh, I never would have got that, well at least Blaise is still free then," She dared another look sidewards to see Draco's narrowing eyes on her and sent him a swift smile. At this he eased and realised she may just have been joking.

Class went by fairly silently after that conversation; Louise guessed it was because he couldn't think of an insult. However Draco himself was thinking too much about whether her teasing him meant she liked him or just really hated him. For some time now Draco had realised his hate for the blonde inches away from him, was basically just because of his father's values and absolutely no tolerance on the potters. Once he'd gotten over that, he'd realised that actually Louise was quite funny and pretty, though he would never admit it. It wasn't exactly surprising then that he got no work on his potion done because he was thinking of her, as he seemed to be doing this more and more often. So when the chair screeched beside him, he only just looked up in time to see Louise quickly flee to her brother's side to stop him doing something, though he could exactly see what.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a quietened voice so no-one else but Ron could hear.

"You were just about to blow up your potion, and probably put you and Ron in the infirmary, I would guess..." Louise trailed off as she saw the strange looks she was getting off the class, Snape and Malfoy included. Something seemed to register in Harry's mind as he whispered quick thanks and began to rectify his demolished potion. He really was no good.

Satisfied, Louise quickly moved back to her seat in hopes of being inconspicuous. It didn't work; the whole class was staring at the oddity that was her. She lowered her eyes, silently begging them to get on with what they were doing. When they finally settled down, she began to relax.

"What _were_ you doing?" "How did you even know what he was putting in his potion?" Draco asked a little bewildered.

"Good eyesight?" Louise offered with a nervous smile, before beginning to pack her potions kit away.

_Well that was subtle_, Louise thought as she began pouring her potion into a vial. As she walked to Snape's desk, she felt no eyes on her and so concluded that her outburst was old news to the rest of the class, except Malfoy. Damn that Malfoy!

"Right class, potions to the front, it is the end of the lesson!" Snape projected, slightly disappointed that no points were taken for the Gryffindors today.

* * *

Draco put a cork in his vial and walked to the font only to find Louise and the others gone, with blonde hair whipping round the door.

Sighing as he did, he walked up out to break with Blaise and Pansy, wondering whether he would ever get there with her.

* * *

So I've given you a mystery here, though you might not have got it, as it was meant to be subtle, but basically I wanted to know if u knew what special powers Louise has, because they will be important and they do have interesting story behind them, so please guess and review so I can know what you think :)...x


End file.
